The Biggest Threat
"The Biggest Threat" is the sixth episode of SRorgs: Reddit. It is the first episode to be entirely hosted by Behtaji. Challenges Individual Immunity Challenge: Tetris Each tribe member would play Tetris, the person with the highest score would win Individual Immunity. In addition, Cool and Mont each had advantages in this challenge from the previous challenge. Winner: Mont Scores: Mont - ? Sab - 45,054 Cool - 42,364 Banak - 40,399 Story Day 21 Banak, Cody, Potato and Sab are all very happy that they were able to successfully take out Davey. They know that Theo will just continue to self-vote until he's voted off, so he's no longer a threat, which only leaves Montano and Cool from Alafia to vote off. Montano realizes that his head is on the chopping block unless he can do something quickly. He opens conversations with the members of the Ile Four to try to get them on his side. Day 22 Banak and Potato come together and talk about their two idols. The rules concerning idols are that if somebody has two immunity idols, they can play them together to form a "super idol" and play them after the votes have been read to stop somebody from going home. They agree that if one of the two of them gets voted off then they will work together to make the super idol. At the same time, Mont is trying to talk to people about getting rid of Theo because of his inactivity. The Ile Four make their plan for the rest of the game, deciding what order they'll eliminate everybody in. This order puts Cool as the next to go. Day 23 Mont doesn't think that he's really making any progress with the Ile members, so he thinks that he is absolutely going to be the next person to go. At the immunity challenge, Mont pulls through and wins individual immunity. Back at camp, Banak, Cody, Potato and Sab reaffirm that the four of them will be voting off Cool, and they decide to try to play the two of them off of each other. For Potato, this means talking to Cool and telling him that Mont has decided to vote for him. Meanwhile, Matt decides that rather than voting with Ile to vote out Cool he's going to vote to get rid of Theo again, because in his mind the situation with Theo hasn't changed and he should be able to get a majority of votes. Day 24 On the day of tribal council, some of the Ile Four have a change of heart. They decide that Matt is too uncooperative, so they're going to try to vote him out instead of Cool. They also see Cool as being weaker strategically and easier for themselves to control the vote of, so they want to keep him in for as long as they might need another vote. The Ile Four talk to both Mont and Cool about voting for Matt, but they're skeptical of this sudden change and don't necessarily want to vote out Matt just yet. Cool decides that he doesn't trust Banak and Banak could be a huge threat, so he tries to get Sab and Potato to turn on him. At tribal council, no immunity idols are played. The votes are 5 votes for Matt, 2 votes for Theo, 1 vote for Banak. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Last Words Trivia * This was the only episode in which Banak received a vote at tribal council. * This was the first time in the season when three separate people received votes at tribal council. Category:SRorgs: Reddit episodes